Masala Dosa with Coconut Chutney
Ingredients Dosa * 2 cups parboiled rice * 1 cup uncooked rice * 1 cup split urad dal (split black gram) * ½ teaspoon fenugreek seeds * salt * oil (for frying) * ghee or clarified butter Potato curry * 3 tablespoons oil * ½ teaspoon mustard seeds * 1 teaspoon gram dal * 1 teaspoon black gram dal * 2 medium onions, finely chopped * 4 green chilies, finely chopped * 1 inch ginger, finely chopped * 2 sprigs curry leaves, finely chopped * ½ teaspoon red chili powder * ½ teaspoon turmeric powder * 1⅛ lbs potatoes, boiled,peeled,chopped * salt * coriander leaves, finely chopped (use about one handful) * 1 lemon, juice of (optional) Chutney * 2 teaspoons oil * 1 pinch asafetida powder * 3 dried red chilies * 1½ tablespoons split urad dal (split black gram) * ½ coconut, grated * salt * tamarind pulp (use a lemon-sized ball) Directions Dosa # Soak the parboiled and uncooked rice together in water. # Separately, soak the dal and fenugreek seeds together in water. # After 3–4 hours, drain and reserve the water and grind both separately in a blender to a fine paste, adding some the reserved water as needed (if the grinder/blender seizes up) until the mixture is of batter consistency. # Add the salt, some water if necessary, and mix both together thoroughly; keep overnight to ferment. # The next day, check the batter; if too thick, add some water and mix so that it is of a pouring consistency. # Heat a skillet and grease with some oil. # Pour a ladleful of batter and spread as quickly as possible into a thin circle. # Pour a little oil (about 1/2 teaspoon) all around the crepe and on the centre as well. # Cook until the dosa is done, then turn over and cook the other side until crisp. # Set the dosas aside. # Note: If parboiled rice is not available, soak 2 1/4 cups of uncooked rice. Potato curry # Heat the 3 tablespoons of oil. # Season with the mustard and gram dals. # When done, add the chopped onions, green chilies, ginger, curry leaves, chili powder, and turmeric powder. # When the onions are browned, add the potatoes and salt, and mix thoroughly. # Add the coriander leaves and lemon juice, if desired, and mix well. Chutney # Heat the oil, add the asafoetida, red chilies, and then the dal. # Fry until the dal turns brownish. # Remove from flame. # Grind this mixture with the grated coconut, salt and tamarind to a slightly rough paste. # Add a little water to make the chutney of a spreadable consistency. # To make the masala dosas (the final product!): When required, reverse the prepared dosa and place on a skillet. # Spread approximately 1 tablespoon of chutney evenly all over the dosa. # Carefully place 2 tablespoons of potato curry in the centre, fold the the left a third over the centre, and then the right side over the left. # Sprinkle a little ghee or butter. # Roast for a minute or two. # Remove from flame and serve immediately. # Alternatively, stuff the dosa with the potato curry only, and serve the chutney as a dip. Category:Bolivian Snacks Category:Bolivian Vegetarian Category:Tamarind Recipes Category:Coconut Recipes Category:Masala Recipes Category:Fenugreek Recipes Category:Asafetida Recipes Category:Curry Recipes Category:Fresh chile pepper Recipes Category:Dried chile pepper Recipes Category:Potato Recipes Category:Clarified butter Recipes Category:Converted rice Recipes Category:Mustard seed Recipes Category:Urad dal Recipes Category:Channa dal Recipes Category:Rice Recipes Category:Recipes that need photos